AmericaXReader
by AlfieFan4Ever
Summary: This is a Hetalia AmericaXReader story... so you insert yourself XD


You were wandering through the woods, trying to find your way home. You had woken up in the forest, not aware of where you were, and how you got here. You had been wandering around for at least a couple of hours, but you were still stuck in the same place. Your eyes started swelling up with tears, you didn't know what to do, you were surrounded by trees. You sit down on the ground, shivering in sadness, when you suddenly hear something that makes you jump.  
"Dude! Look over there!" You look around, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, a young man with dirty blond hair and glasses walked out from behind a tree on the left. "Hey dude! Are you lost?!" Your eyes were wide with surprise, still filled with tears, as you shook your head up and down. "So what's your name?" He asked as he reached his hands over to you. You grab his hand, and he lifts you up.  
"{Name}" You answer him.  
"Oh, you're {Name}?"  
"Mhm." You scrambled out of your mouth. Another young man walks out from behind the tree, with long, wavy blond hair.  
"Ohonhonhon, looks like Alfred actually found a girl? Oh what a surprise!" The man walked toward you. "Why hello miss, I am Francis, what's your name?" You just stood there quietly.  
"Francis, stop, you're scaring her!" You gulped hard, as the two began to fight.  
"Well, 'Alfie', I bet she likes me more then she'll ever like you~" Francis said, starting to piss Alfred off.  
"Dude, I didn't say I was going to date her!" Your face goes absolutely red. You start to back away as they yell at each other like crazy, as Alfred turns towards you.  
"No, it's okay, don't leave!" He says, walking towards you. He grabs your hand.  
"Dude, you need a place to stay? Because you can stay at my place!" You were quite shocked at the offer, since you had just met him, and you didn't even know where you were, or how you'd gotten there, and you don't even know his name. It sounds like it could be Alfred, but you couldn't be sure. You gulped.  
"Sure." You answered, looking down.  
"Oh, and also, Im Alfred F. Jones! But you can call me Alfie, or just America!" He said, nicely. He took your hand, and walked around the forest, looking for a way out, France following.  
"Alfred, have you got us lost again!?"  
"Dude, calm down, I swear, I can find the way out! I am the hero, aren't I?!" "Yeah, the hero of getting us lost!" Alfred frowned at Francis's last reply, and punches him in the face.  
"NO, NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Francis screamed. You looked awkwardly at Francis with his black eye Alfred had just gave him. You get closer to Alfred as Francis starts whining, as you look over to find a... town?!  
"Guys, look over there!" You finally speak up.  
"Holy crap you can talk!" Alfred yells towards you.  
"Of course I can talk, Im not mentally disabled!" You say, waving your arms infront of your face. You put your right arm in front of you, and point towards an exit.  
"Dudes, look, it's a town!" Alfred said, pointing in the same direction. Alfred grabbed your hand and rushed over there. "Alright, we're back in America!" He threw his fist into the air. "I knew we'd find it!"  
"No you didn't." Francis came behind you and Alfred. "You almost gave up, we all know that!" Francis said, putting his hand on Alfred's head. "Your face gave it all away, alfie~" Francis continued.  
"Shut up, dude!" Alfred complained, him being pushed down by Francis's hand. Suddenly another young man popped up, brown hair and a curl in his hair.  
"A-Are you sure we're in America?" You ask Alfred. Alfred looked awkwardly at the young boy.  
"Feliciano?!" "Where are we, Alfred? Have you got us into a bigger mess?!" Francis glared down at Alfred.  
"Ciao Alfred! What are you doing here?!"  
"W-We're in Italy?"  
Francis and Alfred said at the same time, both in shock. "Ve~, and who is your beautiful new friend?" the boy asked, pointing at you. You blush insanely.  
"Oh, that's {name}." Alfred answered for you.  
"Ciao {name}! My name is Feliciano!"  
"Well hello." You answered quite shyly, still trying to figure out how to even prenounce that name of his. "Well, um, we gotta go Feliciano! So, um, where's your airport?!" Alfred asked, with a worry in his voice.  
"An airport? Why do you need to go all the over there? You can go just right over there where there's a bathroom." Feliciano pointed at a rest stop right next to them. Alfred grunted.  
"No, Feliciano, we need to get back to America!"  
"Ve~, I can take you there!" The Italian jumped up and down, grabbed both you and Alfred's hands, and ran over to his car, dragging you two with him, leaving Francis behind. You and Alfred both got in and Italy drove off to the airport, and dropped the two of you off. "Ciao you guys~!" Italy said, and drove off. Alfred waved to him, and then the two of you walked into the airport, and scheduled a plane trip for America.  
You both sat down on a bench, as of your plane starts boarding in an hour or two. You sighed, and partially started to cry. You just woke up in a forest, and was dragged out of it by a boy, who is then letting you live with him with you having no place to go. No one has ever shown this much kindness to you. Alfred nudged you. "Come on Dude, it's time to go!" You get up, wiped the tears off your face, and both of you left to get on the plane.  
{TIME SKIP ( I'm so sorry D; )}  
The plane trip was over, and you were in America. Finally back in your own country, but you doubt you'll ever find your family, or even your house. Alfred grabbed your hand, making your face turn bright red, as he rushes you over to his house. You trip, faceplanting into the cement. You sit up, your nose bleeding.  
"Wow, dude, you okay?!" Alfred started to flip out. You got up slowly, trying not to cause any pain from scaping your knees as well.  
"Yeah, I'm alright." You said back to him. Alfred giggled.  
"Come on, let's go!" Alfred smiles, and you both rush to his door. He takes out a big ring of keys, and struggles to figure out which one goes in it. As he finally got to the last key, he finally got the door open. He smiled squirmishly at you.  
You both walk in. You look around, seeing that the house is messy, and small, but something shiny sticks out. You run over there and pick it up. They seem to behandcuffs. "Hey look, handcuffs!" You smile, looking at it.  
"No! Don't touch those, dude!" Alfred came over to you, and threw them onto the floor. "You might accidentally handcuff yourself!" Alfred said to you. You were shocked at his worrying face. He went into the other room. You looked around, but then picked up the handcuffs with a big grin on your face. You pick them up, and pushed them around your arms. You try to get the handcuffs off, as you thought it would be easy to pick, as you find you can't do it. You try to rip them off your hands, but you're totally stuck. You sit on the floor, and put your feet over the handcuffs, and start trying to push them off, but nothing was working. You started to whimper, the handcuffs peircing at your skin. You put your feet up to the handcuffs, and start to push again, only to bring even more pain to your skin, making you scream with pain. Alfred rushed in.  
"What's wro-" He suddenly saw the handcuffs and rushed over, glaring at you. He grabs the chain, and starts pulling, trying to get it off. "You fu-" He accidently let go, slipping his hands off, and falling over, landing in a pile of stuff that he really should get through.  
"GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF!" You started to cry.  
"I'M TRYING DUDE!" Alfred yelled at you, making you stop, and start to whimper at the angry American. He got up, and started rummaging through the pile of crap.  
"What are you doing?! Hello...?! I NEED SOME FLIPPING HELP HERE!"  
"I'M TRYING TO FIND THE KEYS!" At the moment, it seemed both of you were freaking out, and your wrists were hurting even more and more by the second, and you were both screaming, as of it could be that even the neighbors could hear them. Suddenly, a car could be heard in the driveway, and Alfred and you went dead silent. The door opened slowly, making Alfred look incredibly scared, as of when the man came in, you and him both started screaming. A man with blond, short hair, and green eyes rushed in.  
"Alfred! You accidently called me, and I heard screaming! Are you two alright?" He looked over. "What the bloody h*** is going on, and who is this chick?!" He said, pointing at you. you started to cry, the handcuffs were hurting more then ever.  
"HELP MEEEE!" You started to scream. Alfred got up, brushed himself off, and grabbed the chain of the handcuffs. He started to pull, as the other blond grabs Alfred's jacket, and started to pull, as of they would not come off. Alfred looked down, to see some sort of keys. He picked up the keys.  
"Oh, here are the keys..." He smiled innocently, and unlocked the handcuffs.  
You got up, and slapped him across the face, his glasses falling off of his face. Alfred picked up his glasses, and cleaned them with his sleeve, putting them back on his face.  
"Geez dude, what was that for?" You glared at him quite meanly. The other blond walked up to you. "Hello Miss, my name is Arthur, or youcan call me England, whichever you prefer." He said with a smile. You calmed your rage at Alfred, and looked over at England. "Why hello." You said, looking at him.  
"Arthur please get out!" Alfred yelled to Arthur, as if he was ruining his chance at something.  
"FINE!" Arthur yelled, and left, shutting the door, hard. Alfred grunted a little. You were quite shocked at the scene that was just played in front of you. Alfred lifted his face back up at you with a smile.  
"Let's find a place for you to sleep, alright?" you nodded. He grabbed your hand, making you blush bright red. The two of you walked into a room with a big bed, a television, a set of drawers, and random unneccisary crap that most Americans would in fact have. "There we go!" He smiled. "You can sleep in here, it's the guest bedroom, so I really have no where else to put you." Alfred yawned, and looked up at the clock.  
"It's already 10:00 PM, and I'm getting tired. I'm going to go to sleep, alright?" You asked. Alfred nodded and walked out, starting to shut the door.  
"Goodnight!" Alfred said, shutting the door. You sat down on the bed, to find the bed quite bouncy, as you got up, and jumped down onto the bed, giggling. You started to yawn, and layed down, pulling over the blankets, and fell asleep easily.  
The morning came quickly, and Alfred was next to you, shaking you to wake you up. "Waaaaake uuuuuup {name}!" You woke up, to find Alfred's face closer then it sounded. You started to back away a little, trying to get away from Alfred's uncomfortably close face.  
"Um, hi?" You ask, uncomfortably.  
"What's wrong?" Alfred asked, getting even closer to your face.  
"N-Nothing..." You said, getting out of the blankets. You tried to get up, but then your head hit Alfred's, giving you both major headaches. You fell off the bed, and Alfred, fell over. You took your hands off of your head, and looked over yourself, to see that you were only wearing a bra and pants, as of it was really hot last night. You look up to see Alfred, looking down at you. Your face turned red, knowing that you were only wearing a bra and pants and all.  
"You're as red as a tomatoe!" Alfred giggled. "Get dressed, we gotta go!"  
"Go...where...?" You asked, quite confused.  
"Oh, did I not tell you? We have to go to a meeting for all the countries!" You gulped, starting to not want to go. You had had enough of meeting new people, and you seriously didn't want anymore more possible awkwardness, hyperness, or anything else. you already have to deal with Alfred.  
"Do I have to go?" You complained.  
"Well I can't really trust you here, can I?" He said, kind of nervously, trying to get you to come with, as of he didn't want to leave you, as he had already generated a crush for you. You sighed, got up, and went to go get ready, as Alfred hit the air with his fist, cheering. You walk into the guest bedroom you spent the night in to see an unfamiliar outfit on the bed. You pick it up, to find it looks exactly like Alfred's outfit, except as a dress. You shut the door, and lock it to try it on, to find it fits perfectly.  
'Where could this have come from? How the crap does it fit perfectly?' You struggle to figure out. You grab a brush and went through your hair. You whip around your head as you suddenly hear the door open. 'Didn't I lock that?!' You think to yourself.  
"Hey {name}, you almost done, dude? We're gonna be late!" Alfred said with an idiotic smile. The smile decreases as he looks at your confused face.  
"I thought I locked that." You said to him.  
"Oh yeah... Did I forget to tell you? The lock on here is broken..." He said to you, but then his face goes red to see you in the dress you had just found on the dress. He did a quiet cheer, and whispered "Yes, it fits!" to himself, but to see that you could still hear him.  
"Where did you get this?" You ask him, twirling around in it.  
"Oh, um..." He stuttered, trying to figure out how to explain where it came from. "Well, I'll tell you later, we gotta go!" That idiotic smile appeared on his face again, as he came over to you, and grabbed your hand, making your face go red once again, but he ignored your blood red face.  
{Time Skip... Again (SORRYSORRYSORRY)}  
You both made it inside, as bunches of people crowded you, calling you the new girl, but you notice three of them you had already known. Feliciano, Arthur, and Francis were all there. There were others that you of course did not know. A japanese man, a canadian man, a chinease man, A Russian man, and a German man. Alfred grabbed your hand and took you over to the middle of the room.  
"Hey dudes, I hope you people would like to meet this new chick, her names {Name}!" Your face went bright red after Alfred introducing you when you could've yourself. He pointed at each person giving me their names. "This is Honda Kiku!" He said, pointing at the Japanese man. "And this is Matthew!" He said, pointing at the Canadian, "And this is Wang", pointing at the Chinease man, "And Ivan", poining at the Russian, "And finally, Ludwig!" He said, pointing at the German. He probably knew you already knew Arthur, Feliciano, and Francis.  
"Ciao!" Feliciano skipped up to you.  
"Oh, hi..." You replied.  
"Ve~ What's wrong Bella?" Feliciano got uncomforatable close to you as he asked.  
"Nothing, I just, um..." You tried to explain, wishing that he'd back away.  
"Dude, you're like, totally invading her personal space!" Alfred said, grabbing his head and pushing him away from you. "Sorry about that..." Alfred said to you. Suddenly, a loud pounding on the table in the middle of the room got everyone's attention.  
"GUYS! WE NEED TO START THIS MEETING, AND WE'RE NOT GOING TO GO OVER THE TIME LIMIT!" Ludwig started to yell. "Everyone SHUT UP AND TAKE A SEAT!"  
Alfred leaned over to you and started to whisper "I bet he's only grumpy because he hasn't had his beer yet~" You started to giggle, and Ludwig looked over at you and Alfred, glaring. Your face instantly went pale, and Alfred's snickering face instantly went silent.  
"Now, we can finally get started..." Time flied by quickly, or at least for the first bit of time, and then it seemed to all slow down, and t seemed like forever. You had fallen asleep halfway through, and Alfred had to wake you up. You woke up, with drool all over your arm. You looked up to see it was time to go. You sighed, getting up, and the two of you left, but to be stopped, again, by Feliciano.  
"Ciao Alfred and {name}!" He hyped next to you and Alfred. "Are you guys doing anything tonight?" He asked the two of you.  
"No, I don't believe so." Alfred said to him.  
"Ve~ Then can you guys come over to Ludwig's house tonight~!" Alfred sighed at this suggestion.  
"Sure, I guess." As Alfred replied, Ludwig came over to the group.  
"Feliciano, are you inviting people over to the house again? We already have to deal with Roderich." The german complained.  
"Oh come on, Ludwig! It will be fun~!"  
"Well... Um... if you guys are doing something then, well... WE'LLSEEYOULATER!" ALfred said, gripping your hand, and rushing off with you.  
"Wh-What was that for?" You asked him, kind of shocked at what had happened.  
"Oh, it's just Feliciano... He's just... annoying..." Alfred confessed as they got outside, and into Alfred's car. You were surprised to hear Alfred call anyone annoying, as he was quite annoying anyways. You get into the passenger's seat, and sigh, laying your head on the door of the car. "What, you still tired?" Alfred laughed. "Most of the time we were in there, you were asleep!" You chuckled.  
"Well, Feliciano is a bit hyper, and it kind of tires you out." You giggle.  
"Ugh, I'm starving!" Alfred's whining wakes you up after he had only been driving for a couple minutes.  
"Why are you complaining to me? Your the one driving!" You reply, tiredly opening your eyes and looking up at Alfred.  
"Oh... Yeah! Well then let's stop at McDonalds!" Alfred exclaimed.  
"What, why McDonalds?!" You asked, kind of suddenly, scaring the crap out of Alfred, almost making him spin off the road.  
"Hey, don't dis that place!" Alfred replied back. "McDonald's is amazing! And it's obviously better than British food." You shrugged. You knew you agreed with this. You couldn't remember much before meeting Alfred, but a couple memories at least stayed. You remembered going to a British resturant with your family when you were 10, and then staying home from school, throwing up into a bucket. Sadley, you couldn't remember who your family was, where you lived, or anything like that. You at least knew that you used to live in America.  
"Fine, whatever." You moaned. Alfred smiled, speeding up the car. The increasing speed seemed to wake you up entirely. Your eyes popped open, and you looked over at the speed dile, to see him going 10 MPH over the speed limit. "Alfred?!"  
"What?" Alfred looked at you, confused.  
"Aren't you going a little too fast?"  
"Oh, I can go faster!" Alfred pushed the gas, pushing the car even past 5 MPH over what Alfred was already at. The car hit a bump, making you almost hit the roof, as you suddenly notice that you were never buckled. You quickly grabbed the seat, pulling yourself down, and trying to buckle in.  
"Slow DOWN!" You started to scream. Alfred hit his foot against the brake, screeching into the middle of the road. Thankfully, there wasn't much traffic, so there wasn't much of chaos or annoying beeping, or whatever. Alfred looked over at you, and smiled innocentally.  
"Sorryyyyyy." He apologized. His smile instantly increased. You looked over to see exactly what Alfred seemed to be looking for. A McDonalds. He sped up the car, and somehow made it into the driveway without crashing. You held onto the seat, partially scarred for life. "We're here!" Alfred cheered.  
"Alfred, what the crap?!" You said, regaining your breath.  
"What?" Alfred replied, looking awkwardly at you. You... pretty much just screamed. Alfred looked shocked at you. "What's wrong, dude?"  
"Nothing." You groaned. "You should really just try and drive a lot slower and safer next time." You sigh, looking at the ground.  
"Well then come on!" Alfred said, nudging you. You sigh, trudging out of the car. You never liked the idea of going out for fast food, especcially McDonalds. Even the sound of the name made you trudged your way inside as Alfred ran past you, super hyper to get in the place.  
Alfred got to the door, and saw you still trudging to the door, not really wanting to have any part in going in. He ran up to you, and grabbed your hand, rushing you in. He bursted through the door, with you trudging behind. Alfred rushed you over to a table, and sat you down, then ran over to the counter to order something. You start to drift off, which was surprising due to all the noise near you.  
You wake up, as the noise around you got louder. You looked over your arm to see Alfred on the floor. He had tripped on the way over... apparently. You got up out of your seat and ran over to Alfred. "You okay?!" You asked, still wondering what he tripped over.  
"Yeah..." He said, with an smirk on his face. You let out your hand, as he grabbed it, and you pulled him up. "I SAVED THE SODA THOUGH!" Alfred said with a big grin, and two sodas in his hands. He handed you a large soda. You looked surprised at him.  
"How did you...?" Alfred looked at you with a big smirk on his face. You sipped the soda, which widened your eyes, noticing how it was your favorite Soda. You blushed, wondering how he had gotten that exact flavor. He just gave you an idiotic smile as he'd given to you almost a thousand times even through only the two days you've known the guy. Alfred grasped your hand, and ran up to the counter again. As he started talking to the counter lady, you started to blank out into your thoughts.  
'Why did he take me in?' You started to wonder. 'Why was he so nice to me? I were just some random lost child, so why did he take me in? He could have just left me.' Your mind boggled with wonder.  
Suddenly, you felt a nudge on your arm. "DUDE, Come on! We're home~!" You looked around, blinking in surprise. Apparently you had blanked out for more then you had thought.  
"Huh?" was all that really came out of your mouth. You looked around. "Oh." You replied with a smirk. Alfred hopped out of the car, you following. ith his  
"Tag, you're it!" Alfred said, slapping you on the shoulder. A big grin spred across your face, as you spun around, chasing after him.  
You slipped on the grass, hitting him in the back, then face planting onto the ground.  
"Wow, dude, you okay?!" Alfred spun around, leaning down near you. You picked yourself up, grass and dirt all over your face and clothing.  
"You're..." You started to say. "It." Then you ran off. Alfred ran off after you. Tagging each other, at least a few face plants, man, it seemed today was perfect for you. You accidentally slipped again, hitting the groud, face down. You put your arms up, and started to get back up, but ended up just on our knees to look over and see Alfred right next to you, grinning.  
"Well hi there!" He said to you, smiling. You smiled brighly, but suddenly your smile decreased.  
"Alfred...?" You started to ask.  
"Y-Yeah?" Alfred's smile started to dissapear.  
"Why did you take me out of that forest? Why didn't you just..." You gulped as tried to continue your sentence. "leave me...?" Alfred's blue eyes stared into your (e/c) eyes, widened at the question. Alfred looked down at the ground, and shrugged.  
"Well, I don't know. Sometimes you should just try to do the right thing... or... something like that...?" He chuckled. "I guess I just can't explain it!" He started to laugh. "It's just grab.." He noticed you leaning closer to him. You grabbed a part of his shirt and pulled him down to you, and into a kiss. You let go, attempting to finish his sentence.  
"That you thought you migh like me like Francis said...?"  
"Well... I was gonna say something else, but let's leave it at that." He smiled, as then he touched your shoulder again. "You're it." Was all he said, which left the two of you running around for a couple of hours.


End file.
